harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gellert Grindelwald
Love I think it should be mentioned that him and Dumbledore were in love somewhere, but everytime I try and slip it in it gets deleted. It's not very important, but I think it makes the fact that he killed Arianna and that Dumbledore ended up having to duel him magnified by the fact that the person Dumbledore loved injured him so much. ~ Nevar00 :Nevar, Dumbledore was in love with him, but Gellert was not in love with Dumbledore. What JKR said was Dumbledore's great tragedy was his unrequited love for GG. GG never returned Dumbledore's affections. They were not lovers. If you're going to put it into the article you have to word it properly. Mafalda Hopkirk 18:44, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::It keeps getting deleted for one reason; JK Rowling has only stated that Dumbledore was gay and in love with Grindelwald, but hasn't mentioned anything about Grindelwald's sexuality, whether or not he returned the feelings, or was even aware of them. Without direct evidence (such as interview comments from Rowling), the addition of them being in love is supposition. If you can provide links to any interview where it is explicitly stated that Grindelwald was gay as well, and returned Dumbledore's feelings, then of course it should be added back in. ::Until then, it should only be mentioned that Dumbledore was in love with him, but it is unknown what shape their relationship took, if any. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 18:56, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::I never even realised that. I just assumed they were both in love. Sorry then. ~ Nevar00 Pronunciation It says, "pr. Grindelvald". But if this is true, for what reason is Viktor Krum transcribed as making his usual "w" to "v" substitution when saying that name ("Grindelvald")? The answer to that question is, I believe, that Grindelwald was of Eastern European descent, and his name is pronounced ""Grindelvald"" in his native language. So, basically, Victor Krum was the only one who pronounced it properly. Mastership of the Elder Wand Since Grindelwald simply stole the wand from Gregorovitch without harming him, much like Voldemort did to Dumbledore, could Grindelwald ever be called the master of the elder wand, as opposed to merely its wielder? --Draco Bonfoy 13:47, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, he would be the master. By stealing the wand, he defeated Gregorovitch. 13:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::So all that matters is defeating the former wizard by any means conceivable? I thought a violent defeat (as in the case of Antioch Peverell himself) was necessary. And if Grindelwald was the true Master of the Elder Wand, which is supposed to win any duel, how is it Albus Dumbledore managed to defeat Grindelwald in a duel in 1945? --Draco Bonfoy 14:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::To become the Master of the Elder Wand you only have to defeat the previous Master. For example, Draco Malfoy became Master of the Wand, only by disarming Albus Dumbledore. Grindelwald stunned Gregorovitch after stealing the Wand. If he didn't stun Gregorovitch, Grindelwald would only become Owner (Owner is not the same of being Master) of the Wand. How Dumbledore defeated Gindelwald is unknown. Maybe Dumbledore Disarmed him when he was not expecting? Seth Cooper 15:13, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see! Thanks. Yet another reminder not to overlook even the slightest detail in those books. Voldemort is in the details... --Draco Bonfoy 16:47, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Johnny Depp Is it true that Johnny Depp will portay Gellert Grindelwald in the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows movies? Harrypotterfreak 20:25, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Where did you here that?-- 20:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::On flixter.com. It said that Johnny was in California while he filming and he met up with the director of the 7th Harry Potter movie and signed onto the cast list as Gellert Grindewald. Harrypotterfreak 20:41, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::I found this at flixter.com: We have just heard the news from an inside source (who we cannot reveal) that Johnny will be in the upcoming Harry Potter movie "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" (2010) - a series his daughter is fan of. He signed contracts with Warner Bros. in early March when he still was in L.A. Johnny is set to play Gellert Grindelwald, a dark wizard, once a friend but later dueling Albus Dumbledore, said to be the greatest duel ever fought between wizards, and then put into prison. He shall appear in flashbacks through different ages (but I'm sure, they'll take another actor for the earliest ages). Johnny will be the third non-british actor in the Harry Potter series and it'll be the 4th collaboration with Helena Bonham-Carter. I don't think it's true, but it would be cool. -- Seth Cooper 20:56, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I'm doubtful Johnny Depp will play him as Johnny Depp is American. --RandomEnigma 22:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think Johnny Depp would be good in a Harry Potter movie...I don't know why, I just don't. And as JK Rowling said, Dumbledore was in love with GG... so Dumbledore in love with Johnny Depp? O.o Elite-Nachos 21:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't know something about Johnny Depp being a part of HP, but the younger Gellert will be played by Jamie Campbell Bower. To Play Him Jamie Campbell Blower Older Grindelwald Who is the actor in the photo? He looks so familiar but I can't place him. GG a Nazi? Very tempting to postulate an alignment of Grindelwald with Hitler, especially considering that a department called Ahnenerbe within the Nazi government dealt with "dark arts" among many other things. knoodelhed 15:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) While obviously this never happened in real life, and that is just a coincedence, it could very well be said that he might have been an ally of Hitler. Just look at him... the guy looks the sterotypical Aryan of the Nazi racial ideology. It's kinda creepy. But if it is true, if he truly was an ally of Hitler, than his imprisonment certainly did mirror that of the people that Hitler killed. Sexuality In an interview Jamie Campbell Bower has said he considers Grindelwald to be gay, and that, onscreen he and Toby Regbo acted as if they were lovers. Canon? Jayden Matthews 19:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : :As I understand Rowling said that Dumbledore had attractions to Grindelwald not the other way around. : :yes JK Rowling said that dumbledore had feelings for Grinelwald but she didnt say about him having feelings for dumbledore Minister for Magic 17:01, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :*He says in an interview. "there's meant to be.. or possibly.. a thing between them. ... It may be there in subtext." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9cDt5BNDAs So was Gellert Grindelwald homosexual? And did he fall in love with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore? Cedricdoodlehopper 03:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :JKR said that Grindelwald never had any feelings for Dumbeldore, but we have no idea about his actual sexuality. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 03:36, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Pure-blood supremist? Does anyone know what Grindelwald's policy on blood purity was? Was he a pure-blood supremist like Voldemort? :I don't think it's ever been mentioned, but given that his best friend was a half-blood, probably not. All that's stated is that he favored wizarding dominance over Muggles. 18:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. Grindelwald strikes me as being considerably more intelligent than Voldemort. He would want powerful witches and wizards in his army, regardless of their blood status. Wheras Voldemort's ranks were filled with weak cowardley individuals. Bellatrix and Snape were the only truly exceptional Death Eaters that I can think of. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 19:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Not true, Voldemort was willing to let Lily Evans join him because she was a talented witch... No, I don't think he was much smarter than Voldemort. Voldemort overlooked the purity factor again when he chose Harry. His whole blood supremacy thing was probably a way to get followers. Undead... Is it just me, or did Rowling say Grindelwald died in 1945, here: http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2005/0705-tlc_mugglenet-anelli-3.htm (JKR: I'm going to tell you as much as I told someone earlier who asked me. You know Owen who won the television competition to interview me? He asked about Grindelwald "Grindelvald" HMM…. He said, “Is it coincidence that he died in 1945,” and I said no. It amuses me to make allusions to things that were happening in the Muggle world, so my feeling would be that while there's a global Muggle war going on, there's also a global wizarding war going on)...?--Emmy (★) 16:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say it's likely she either misspoke, or that this was a misconception on the part of the fan she was quoting that she neglected to correct. Every other canonical reference only says he was "defeated" in 1945. - Nick O'Demus 22:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the whole thing is kind of ambiguous, because earlier in that interview, a fan asks if he's dead, and she she says yes. This was in 2005, so technically, if he died in 1998, yeah, he was already dead, though he wasn't dead "in" HBP, which came out the same days as that interview. Not that it's a big deal either way, I was just wondering. --Emmy (★) 22:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, you're right, she did say he was dead there at the beginning. Well, this would probably be another instance of Rowling changing her mind (like killing off Arthur Weasley). Anyway, canon policy is to go with most recent, and he was still alive in Deathly Hallows. Could be worth a BTS mention, though. - Nick O'Demus 22:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Voldemort's visit to Gellert In the article it says that Grindelwald refused to give up information to Voldemort. This is incorrect. Grindelwald tells Voldemort that the Elder Wand lies with Dumbeldore. :Read the book, rather than just watching the film. 14:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Probably the first one who ever trolled Voldemort. RIP Grindelwald Nationality? The article states that he was likely from Germany or Austria/Hungary. The source for this being the fact that he took a portkey home after Arianna's death. Am I missing something? How in any way does this tell us anything about his homeland? Jayden Matthews 11:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. That proves nothing. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : ::I think Aberforth's comments about Gellert having a "bit of a track record already, back in his own country" seems to imply his homeland was the same as the country he recieved his education in, Norway or Sweden. If he was from Germany or anywhere else in Europe, it seems unlikely that people from his homeland would have heard of him, or would know that he had been explelled from Durmstrang. Jayden Matthews 11:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::He is infact from either Germany or the Austrian Empire (Austria/Hungary) because besides the fact that "Nurmengrad" means the same thing as "Nürnberg", his name is pronounced Gellert "Grindel''vald" while it is written "Grindelwald" and according to what I know, German is the only language there is in which they pronounce the "W a "V" such as the car brand "Volkswagen" which is pronounced "VolksV''agen" becaues it is German. — Firefox1095 — 00:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh and that's according to the deathly hallows Part 1 fim when Voldemort goes to Grindelwald to ask him about the Elder wand. — Firefox1095 — 00:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Main image Cruciatus? When does it state that Grendelwald uses the Cruciatus Curse against Aberforth (I thought it just simply said they fought).Pack Alpha of Europe 05:47, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Aberforth himself says so. Chapter 28, page 457. Jayden Matthews 09:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. I went and re-read it and realised it said so. Pack Alpha of Europe 20:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Better main image. I'm not sure if this needs a consensus or not, as it's technically just a better quality version of the same image, but I thought I'd better post it here first. Credit to Starstuff for the original upload (I assumed you'd want to keep the full version seperate.) Jayden Matthews 09:06, October 27, 2011 (UTC) File:GellertGrindelwaldHarryPotterPagetoScreen.JPG :I definitely support adding this image to the infobox. It's the highest quality image we have the character. I'm not sure that a formal vote on the matter is necessary, but we may want to err on the side of caution. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 10:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll leave it up to you. To be honest, I don't think it's necessary either. As I said earlier, it's just a better quality version of the current main image. Does the new book have any of the other Grindelwald pics in it? The Durmstrang portrait, and the Albus/Gellert photo? Jayden Matthews 16:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Any objections? Jayden Matthews 09:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) So... Is Grindalwald the wizarding world version of Hitler? I note that Hitler was born in 1885, and Grindlwald is listed as being born around 1882 (3 years of difference). Hitler was defeated (died, fled; depends on who you talk to) in 1945, Grindelwald was defeated in 1945. Imprisioned in his own prison at Nürnburg (a concentration camp had a componet here along with Nürnburg being used for mass Nazi conventions/rallies, and was later used for the famous Nürnburg Trials). Grindelwald is described as spreading terror around the continent (I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure Hitler spread terror around continental Europe-Ja?). He Grindelwald also appears to have favored a version of the (so-called) "Aryan race" (i.e. Wizards). Dumbledore's apparent feelings for Hitl Grindelwald parallels Hitler's early homosexual Nazi party leader-friends (appologizes for the awkward wording). Ariana's death and Grindelwald's emotional (though it can be argued this was a case of him fleeing the scene) can be played to reflect Hitler's feelings at the death of his niece.--Necro Shea mo 05:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :This is already noted in the article. See the "Behind the scenes" section. -- 1337star (talk) 05:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I seem to have missed this-sorry.-- 05:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Protect the article? Obviously this article is rife with potential homophobic vandalizers. It's been seen on Dumbledore's article and that's protected, so I think to prevent further vandalism it should be blocked to unregistered users. Anyone agree? -HoboHunter28- (Leave me an owl!) 22:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC)